


Duende

by william_t



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_t/pseuds/william_t
Summary: Олаф Кальдмеер – давний поклонник известного танцора фламенко Ротгера Вальдеса





	Duende

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву для команды WTF OE naval 2016

Чужая столица встречает Олафа переливами неоновых огней, запахом отсыревшего после недавнего дождя асфальта и высотными домами, подпирающими небо. В город, за долгую историю дважды разрушенный почти до основания и неизменно восстававший из руин, со всех углов Золотых Земель стекаются отчаянные охотники за удачей, и ночной воздух звенит от возбужденных голосов и стука тысяч каблуков.

Сегодняшняя Оллария неуловимо напоминает Эйнрехт и одновременно так отличается от него своей пестротой. В открытом кафе на другой стороне улицы неспешно попивает шадди темноволосый и кареглазый уроженец Эпинэ, а рослый блондин, шагающий навстречу, встречает Олафа холодным и напряженным взглядом. Большинство людей ни за что не отличит агма от варита, но те неизменно узнают друг друга, не иначе как шестым чувством, хотя с торжественного подписания мирного договора прошло уже более ста лет. Олаф отворачивается, выискивая группу смешливых и подвижных южан, похожих на воронью стаю. Никто не заподозрит, что у них есть что-то общее с застегнутым на все пуговицы мужчиной средних лет, но этой ночью их, как бы это ни было странно, объединяет любовь к танцам и музыке. Или в его случае это пора называть пагубной страстью?

Развеселая молодежь, взбудоражено переговариваясь на чужом, певучем языке, взбегает по ступенькам клуба, и Олаф направляется следом. До начала шоу остается пятнадцать минут – мог ведь и не успеть, Леворукий побери эти аэропорты и растягивающиеся в бесконечность досмотры багажа. Утром он покинет сердце Талига и вылетит обратно в Метхенберг, но уже через неделю не выдержит и сорвется в Липе, давно обклеенный знакомыми афишами.

Толпа гомонит и покачивается, напоминая беспокойное море. Скоро красноватый свет над головой приглушат, а над сценой, напротив, усилят, и тогда зал начнет штормить – когда выступает Ротгер Вальдес, иначе просто не бывает. Говорят, что лучший танцор шоу продал душу эвро, и, глядя на его эскобилью, в это сложно не поверить.

***

Темнота зрительного зала ласкает Вальдеса сотнями жадных взглядов, и он прикрывает глаза, улыбаясь и покачиваясь на каблуках. Волосы треплет легкий ветер, весело и шаловливо, он напевает ему одному слышную мелодию, зовет танцевать, сейчас, скорей, немедленно, и как ему можно отказать?

За спиной раздается тьенто Рамона – тот берет пробный аккорд, и гитара отвечает низким вздохом. Сцена тонет в алых лучах, Вальдес шагает вперед, прямо в пучок света, и по залу проносится вздох. Первый за ночь.

Салида.

Вальдес встряхивает головой, рассыпая по плечам непослушные черные кудри, и поднимает руки, словно собираясь оторваться от пола и взлететь. Порой он уверен, что это и в самом деле возможно, что девочки поймут и подхватят, но каждый раз останавливает себя на невидимой границе, чувствуя – рано. Ещё не исполнен последний танец, тот самый, пуститься в который можно только вдвоем.

Музыка звучит громче, жестче, горше. Струны дрожат и рыдают, и Вальдес отвечает им легчайшими сапатеадо, вглядываясь в расплескавшуюся за сценой тьму. Он знает, что взволновавший его человек где-то здесь, на расстоянии пары десятков бье, и от этого знания за спиной раскрываются крылья. Мой дорогой незнакомец, ты пришел смотреть? Что ж, смотри! В языке тела не найти лживых слов…

***

Этот танец знаком Олафу от первого до последнего удара каблуком. Вальдес любит с него начинать, он смеется и дразнит голодную толпу, простирая руки к расходящимся по потолку огненным кольцам. Сильное, гибкое тело вытянуто в струну, движения нарочито медленные – представление граничит с совершенно бесстыжим самолюбованием, и сердце замирает вместе с оборвавшимся аккордом, чтобы при смене ритма забиться вновь и с силой погнать по венам кровь. Скоро, совсем скоро движения потеряют томную, хищную плавность, и тогда Вальдес обернется вихрем… и сделает это столь непринужденно, словно так и задумывалось природой.

Олаф следует за кэналлийским шоу больше года, пересекая города и страны, в которых никогда не планировал побывать. Его расписанным наперед, однообразным будням не хватает толики безумия, огня, обнаженной искренности, а Вальдес щедр со своими зрителями, но, отдавая, он взамен всегда выпивает досуха. После подобных ночей голова болит, точно с немилосердного похмелья, но остановиться уже невозможно, и Олаф покупает билет на очередной рейс, чтобы вскоре забыться вновь, глядя на шальную пляску.

Постепенно толпа начинает выкрикивать халео. Люди тянутся к подмосткам, как волна к берегу, и также стремительно подаются назад.

– Аси се байла! – звонко смеется стоящая рядом девушка, и на мгновение Олаф чувствует укол ревности. Он бы хотел, чтобы этот танец принадлежал только ему. Но эту мысль необходимо гнать прочь.

***

Лучи прожекторов небрежно выхватывают лица – напряженные, завороженные, почти влюбленные, и Вальдесу, привычно опьяненному свободой, хочется расхохотаться. От жара скоро начнут плавиться стены, и расстегнутая рубашка, сорванная нетерпеливым движением, летит в угол. А потом Вальдес раскидывает руки и крутится, крутится вокруг своей оси под громкие, ритмичные хлопки музыкантов и представляет, как вокруг него зарождается смерч. В одну из таких ночей его и прозвали Бешеным, но что он может поделать, когда беспощадная музыка взвивается ввысь, ведя его за собой?

Голоса затихают, опускаются до шепота, а вскоре и вовсе замолкают – Рамон начинает играть фальсету. Повернувшись к залу спиной, Вальдес застывает и лишь плавно поводит плечами и кистями рук.

Так много взглядов – и среди них лишь один действительно важен. Внимательный, даже пристальный, он скользит по разгоряченной коже кубиком льда и пропадает, не позволяя себя поймать. Вальдес не помнит, сколько месяцев длится эта игра, но уверен, что _его_ незнакомец последует за ним в любую страну, чтобы смотреть – всегда только смотреть, не выдавая себя ни словом, ни жестом. Подобная жадность редко мешается с осторожностью, и Вальдес ждет, что однажды тайный поклонник раскроет карты, но после шоу давление взгляда неизменно исчезает, и от досады хочется взвыть.

Силенсио приближается к концу. Вальдес с веселой злостью вновь пускается в пляс, и кажется, что из-под каблуков вот-вот полетят искры.

***

Когда Олафу много лет назад говорили, что танец – это тоже стихия, он не верил. Он вообще мало во что верит, кроме морских примет, да и танцевать никогда не любил. Но это он – тяжелый, земной, а Вальдес словно соткан из ветра, и его вскинутые руки похожи на крылья диковинной птицы. Волосы взлетают при резких поворотах головы и вновь ложатся на смуглую кожу, их нестерпимо хочется коснуться ладонью, отвести со взмокшего лба, и Олаф сжимает пальцы, пытаясь обуздать жгучее желание, кипящее в крови.

Гитара выводит нечто безумное, яростное, за ней невозможно успеть, но Вальдес принимает вызов. Рисунок отчаянного танца становится все сложнее, рядом с Олафом кто-то восторженно ахает, а потом ещё один и ещё – голоса, выкрикивающие нечто одобрительное, раздаются со всех сторон, и на мгновение становится жаль, что он так и не выучил язык, на котором столь легко и правильно говорить о любви.

Должно быть, перед ними и впрямь не человек, потому что какой смертный сможет выдержать подобный темп?

***

Вальдес знает, чего ждут люди, раскупающие билеты на их шоу. Он дарит им свободу от оков, ощущение полета и откровенно наслаждается обращенной на него страстью. Не нужно сомневаться, эта ночь не для того… зачем думать, если можно танцевать?

Ремате. Сумасшедший стук сотен сердец, протянутые вперед ладони, отсчитывающие ритм звонкими хлопками. Сцена погружается в тень, но алые огни все ещё мечутся, прорастают пылающими цветками. Темп то замедляется, то ускоряется, музыка вьется, тянет, дразнит – того и гляди закружит до упаду, но Вальдес все ещё помнит, когда нужно остановиться. Он запрокидывает голову, замирает, вбирая в себя и протяжный стон гитары, и чужой восторг. Последний прыжок, лихой щелчок каблуками, поворот, и зал взрывается аплодисментами.

***

Олаф долго смотрит на замершую на краю сцены – точно над пропастью – напряженную фигуру, пытаясь запечатлеть это мгновение в памяти, унести с собой хоть часть хмельной легкости. Он никогда не остается до конца шоу, опасаясь, что к утру пропадет окончательно и просто не сможет вернуться к своей привычной, размеренной жизни. Во всем необходимо соблюдать меру, особенно – в Ротгере Вальдесе.

Попытка добраться до выхода оборачивается провалом – к лестнице уже стремится толпа тех, кто, подобно Олафу, не прочь остудить голову. А сколько их всего, сведенных с ума южной ночью? Олаф оборачивается, ищет вторую дверь и находит её с другой стороны зала. Делает шаг к сцене, бросает последний взгляд – и чувствует, как его окатывает жаром.

Вальдес смотрит прямо на него, и в шалых черных глазах плещутся изумление и узнавание, стремительно вытесняемые торжеством. Губы вздрагивают, складываются в улыбку, которую Олаф видел множество раз, но никогда – так близко. Невозможно, твердит неутомимый голос разума, он понятия не имеет, кто ты такой, оставь неуместные фантазии и отправляйся домой. Олаф соглашается с ним – пожалуй, ему тоже необходим свежий воздух – разворачивается и уверенным шагом добирается до двери. Он успевает рассмотреть длинный темный коридор и понять, что это вовсе не ещё один выход, а служебное помещение, когда его руку накрывает и сжимает горячая ладонь.

– Идем, – Вальдес тихо смеется ему на ухо, сам захлопывает дверь, и Олаф ощущает себя взятым в плен, невозможный и неизбежный.

***

У его незнакомца льдисто-голубые глаза и шрам на щеке, который хочется очертить пальцами. Вальдес не привык отказывать себе в желаниях, он касается прохладной кожи, разглядывает, вдыхает едва заметный и горьковатый запах одеколона, убеждаясь, что не ошибся.

– Поймал, – по губам вновь расползается улыбка, а в голове продолжает звучать музыка – тихим, смешливым перезвоном колокольчиков. Он ждет этого человека уже давно, куда дольше, чем длятся их встречи. О, теперь-то они станцуют!

Вальдес подается ближе, бесцеремонно прижимая своего гостя к стене гримерки. И совсем не удивляется, когда тот целует его первый.

***

Олаф чувствует, как благоразумие покидает его, утекает, словно песок сквозь пальцы, и впервые не испытывает сожаления. Под его руками то влажная, горячая кожа, то густые пряди волос, то ткань брюк, что держатся на поясе так низко, словно готовы сползти на пол с первым же вздохом хозяина. Он не знает, с чего начать, желаний так много, что даже треть из них никак не умещается в двадцатиминутный перерыв, а пальцы Вальдеса уже скользят по бокам и тянут, сминают рубашку. Сопротивляться ему невозможно, но Олаф и не пытается. Он впивается в приоткрытые губы, целует их долго и властно, с жадностью вслушиваясь в гортанные стоны. Вальдеса хочется распробовать, точно букет вина, а потом выпить до дна, чтобы наконец-то утолить терзающую долгие месяцы жажду.

Ладони проходятся по вздымающимся ребрам и напряженному животу, сжимают крепкие бедра, и Вальдес выгибается, закидывает ногу ему на пояс, глядя нагло и в то же время невероятно открыто. На миг по краям темной радужки вспыхивают голубые искры, но это, должно быть, всего лишь игра света.

Нет, этой ночи не забыть, и никогда не сойтись ни с кем другим – да и как можно, помня о бешеном стуке пульса в ложбинке под горлом, где кожа солона, и дразнящем прогибе спины? Вальдес фыркает, когда Олаф разворачивает его и впечатывает в стену, упрямо запрокидывает голову, но тут же стонет, ощутив чужую ладонь в паху. Этот танец Олафу известен, и в нем он ведет, поражаясь, как сильно может пьянить податливость партнера.

На то, чтобы расстегнуть собственные брюки и приспустить их вместе с бельем, уходит меньше минуты. На то, чтобы раздеть Вальдеса, и того меньше. Олаф зарывается лицом во встрепанные смоляные пряди на затылке, упирается грудью в выступающие лопатки – если Вальдес сейчас вздумает отрастить крылья, он, быть может, и не удивится, – а потом разводит ладонями ягодицы и трется между ними уже давно возбужденным членом. Вальдес порывается вскрикнуть на каждом движении и тут же кусает припухшие губы, он наверняка привык быть громче и сейчас едва выдерживает необходимую в общественном месте тишину. А каков он будет там, где их никто не сможет заметить?

Не замедляя движений, Олаф проталкивает руку между вздрагивающих бедер, грубовато сжимает тяжелую мошонку и налившуюся плоть, пока Вальдес не начинает нетерпеливо толкаться в ладонь. Что ж, похоже, у него хотя бы здесь имеется чувство ритма. Усмехнувшись этой мысли, Олаф целует плечи и подставленную шею, а потом, не удержавшись, проводит языком и замечает, как жадное до ласки тело сотрясает дрожь.

Упоительное, опасное безумие поглощает его без остатка, упорядоченный мир рассыпается осколками, собираясь в нечто совершенно незнакомое. Острое наслаждение накрывает волной, Олаф крепко сжимает губы, глуша стон, и чувствует, как его ладонь становится мокрой.

***

Вальдес довольно вздыхает и почти мурлычет, откидывая голову на подставленное плечо. Круг замкнулся, замок щелкнул. Больше его незнакомец не пропадет – такие узы вяжут крепче веревок, уж он-то знает.

Тело полно истомы, но не успеет завершиться перерыв, как оно вновь будет готово к танцу. Рассмеявшись, Вальдес оборачивается, мажет губами по подбородку и уточняет:

– Так как вас зовут?

**Author's Note:**

> Эскобилья - дробь под музыку; часть танца, в которой акцент сделан на работе ног.  
> Тьенто - первые аккорды; настройка гитары перед выступлением.  
> Салида - выход; начало песни или танца.  
> Сапатеадо - отбивание ритма каблуками; несколько сапатеадо составляют эскобилью.  
> Халео - поощрение исполнителя, крики одобрения или поддержки.  
> Asi se baila! - Как танцует!  
> Фальсета - сольная партия гитары.  
> Силенсио - интервал во время представления; самый мелодичный момент танца, визуальное выражение фальсеты.  
> Ремате - заключительная фаза танца; характеризуется ускорением ритма, призвана вызвать реакцию зрителя.


End file.
